


Stress Relief

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Jack needs to get some sleep, Masturbation, Other, Sleep Deprivation, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Jack needs to get some rest and can't until he gets some man-to-hand action (wink, wink) to help keep him from being too distracted by the problems he's going through.





	Stress Relief

Jack, also known as the Lord Commander, growled to himself in frustration. He had been hunting down ‘The Gary’ and E-351, who had been named ‘Mooncake’ for days now. The stress of the hunt on top of his Light killing him was starting to get to him. As if _that_ weren't enough, he hadn't slept in two days.

 

Eric had convinced him to get some sleep. As much as he _hated_ letting his attendant boss him around, Jack knew that Eric was right. Sleep deprivation wouldn't help catch Mooncake _or_ boost his health. Still, his anger at Gary for alluding him _and_ his Light killing him would interest with his ability to get some much needed rest.

 

Jack sighed. There was nothing for it. As much as his own, primal urges disgusted him, Jack knew it would help. Mind set, he shed his robes and climbed under his covers.

 

Propping himself up against his headboard, Jack closed his eyes as he traced his fingertips over his chest. He shuddered as a wave of pleasure hit him. He let out a silent groan as his have found a nipple. He shifted as his cock stiffened.

 

Jack gasped as he lightly teased his tip with a finger. Precum was already oozing from his slit. Meticulously, Jack used his own precum to slick his cock. Then, he wrapped his hand around himself.

 

Jack almost thrust his head into the headboard when he tightened his grip and eased off. For some reason, he got the most worked up when he did this. Right now, he was feeling too good to care. Not wanting to cum too soon, he eased his grip and began sliding his hand up and down as slowly as he could make himself.

 

He had to restrain himself from whining when he twirled his thumb around the head and skimmed his slit. Instead, he shuddered again. Maneuvering himself so his hips were off the bed and his head was on his pillow, Jack slipped two fingers of his free hand into his mouth. The feeling of his fingers being sucked went to his cock.

 

When Jack deemed his fingers wet enough, he kicked off his covers so that his saliva wouldn't be dried or wiped off and positioned one between his legs at his puckering asshole and pushed. He gasped as his fingertip penetrated him. He would never admit it, but fingering himself did far more than squeezing his cock could. Angling his finger just right, Jack threw his head back and moaned.

 

Jack winced when he added a second finger. Not giving himself time to adjust he began moving his fingers in and out. Adding to the feeling of being stretched was his other hand resuming its stoking. Jack just about saw stars when he brushed his fingers over his pleasure spot.

 

His breathing quickened as he rammed that same spot again and again. His pace on his cock sped up as he sought release. Jack's body arched as he climaxed. Sighing in satisfaction, Jack set about cleaning himself with sanitary wipes.

  
Once he was clean, he covered himself back up. Tucking an arm under his head, his eyelids slid halfway closed. Basking in afterglow, Jack felt like he used to _before_ the...accident; good, truly good, instead of the lie he told himself to be able to get through the day. Pushing _that_ thought out of his mind, Jack let his eyes side shut and he fell into a restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sucks! I don't have any experience with writing guys JACKing off (rofl...get It? Jack and jacking? Lol).


End file.
